


And this other Jedi thing

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: So a pilot and a jedi met each other... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Poe forced out a smile. He wasn't going to forget this recent realization anytime soon.





	And this other Jedi thing

There was hardly anything one could do to kill time when travelling other than quietly staring out into the bright blue swirl of hyperspace, or if there was any company around, engaging in a conversation.

In their earlier missions, Rey had been terrible at small talk, she had little patience for it, actually. So that wasn't an option, but meaningful conversation still was. To his surprise, and delight, she opened up to him quite easily. He wasn't really sure how. Poe has relied on his charm many times before, but this wasn't it. 

She did mention how she felt like she could trust him. His best guess? Force instinct. If that was true, he was lucky the force was on his side. A dozen or more missions later, it was safe to say that they already knew each other very well. It was also safe to say that he liked her, really liked her. _Seriously, who wouldn't?_  

She was sitting on the pilot's seat, idly levitating an empty cup in the air.

"There's a lot of stories about the Jedi, and the sacred texts have taught me a lot things." she said, her fingers dancing gracefully, the cup twirling around in turn. "But none of them ever told me there were absolutely useless ways to use the force."

"Who knows, maybe the Jedi did some boring stuff with it in their past time."

"I'm sure they did." Her forehead creased slightly, a corner of her mouth twitched up to reveal a dimple on her cheek. "How much do you know about the Jedi?"

Poe shrugged. "Much less than you do. Just stories, really. I'm sure your books are more reliable."

"You could read them if you want to."

"I'd much rather have you tell me instead."

Her eyes twinkled when she grinned, the one that would appear whenever she decided to humor him. "Alright, list off the things that you do know."

"Okay," Poe straightened up as he began to tick them off. "The Jedi were the protectors of the galaxy. They have strong command of the force and their chosen weapon are these laser swords—"

Rey let out a short breath of fond laughter.

"What?"

She smiled, almost wistfully. "Nothing, go on."

"Right, so they have laser swords, like the one you have, called lightsabers. Also, they're..." his voice trailed away.

"They're what?"

 _Celibates_ , that's the word that got stuck on his throat. The thought bothered him and the reason was pretty clear.

"That's all I got." he lied.

Rey considered this, then nodded. "Not bad."

Poe forced out a smile. He wasn't going to forget this recent realization anytime soon.

....

 

They've been trekking the planet for hours and the grin that appeared on Rey's face when their ship landed has yet to fall, beaming even more brightly with each passing moment. She'd quietly gasp at every new discovery they encountered along their path; a small creature scuttling away, wild tropical flowers scattered around the forest floor, coconut trees, a small drizzle... she was taking it all in with the wide-eyed wonder of someone with no ounce of jaded negativity in their bones.

"I reckon we're pretty close now." he said.

"Already?" 

Poe shrugged. "Time flies when you're having fun." 

The forest finally cleared to reveal a heavily armed metal dome, the old Rebel hideout they were assigned to scout located just near the coastline. With the shade the trees had provided gone, the sun shone brightly against his face as he breathed in the salt in the air. 

Rey's eyes held a glint of humor when she faced him. "I know we're supposed to be on a mission but—"

"You don't have to persuade me." Poe said as he began to remove his boots. Rey swiftly took off hers and went straight towards the beach.

"Hey, wait up!"

She ran and ran and Poe jogged to catch up with her. Rey finally slowed down when her feet touched the damp white sand, fine as powder and infinite as the stars.

He stood beside her and mirrored her grin. "This place is beautiful." 

"It is." She turned to him. "It really is."

They stayed like that for what seemed like a while, gazing at each other as the waves crashed against their feet. They both leaned in, eyes closed as their lips were a hair's touch from one another. 

Then quite abruptly, Poe stopped and slowly moved his head away from her. The slightly wounded look Rey gave him was enough to make him feel like a piece of garbage. _What the hell, Dameron._

She nodded thoughtfully, a wry smile twisting up her lips. "I completely misread this whole thing." 

"No, no, no, you didn't." said Poe, reaching for her hand. "You didn't." 

"Explain then."

"It's just, I know the Jedi aren't supposed to..." Poe linked his fingers together in front of him.

"What?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about."

Rey held up her hands. "Seriously, Poe. I don't." The way the corners of her mouth started to twitch told him otherwise.

Poe gave her a look, and finally she burst out in a fit of laughter. 

"And now you're laughing at me. Thank you, I don't feel like a laserbrain at all."

"You're full of surprises, aren't you." 

This time, Rey didn't wait for anything and swiftly swooped in for a kiss. Poe let himself be swept away.

"So, does this mean I was wrong about—"

"You weren't." Rey shook her head. "All this stuff about being a Jedi, I'm still in the process of figuring it out. But I know my path is straight as long as I keep doing the right thing." Her eyes softened as a tender smile crossed her face. "This feels right to me. Very much." 

Her words, the look on her face, the sunlight doing wonders with her hazel eyes that were splattered with gold, their kiss...Poe didn't want it to end.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Of course you are."


End file.
